The modern Internet includes broadband, high speed networks that can carry large amounts of video content across networks. The benefits of the high speed networks include allowing individuals to provide streaming live video content from mobile devices to others via the networks. In addition, edge networks such as satellite networks, cellular networks, and WiFi networks have grown in capacity to upload and download large amounts of video content streamed from, and accessed by, mobile devices.